Curl
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: JONAS L.A. "Can I like, pull on that little curl hanging over your eyes?" Nacy one-shot


**Hi again! I had forgotten last week how rewarding writing these stories is. XD Thanks for all the reviews and favoriting!**

**So I was thinking of one-shot ideas, when I recalled a video of Nick I watched a few days ago. It was when he was co-hosting "Live With Regis and Kelly". He and Kelly were reading messages emailed to the show and one of them was an email from someone who was loving the little curl that "cascades down Nick's face". And since I know I love Nick and his curly hair, I got a Nacy out of it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know I sometimes forget to do these, but you all know I own nothing!**

* * *

Macy stared at the little curl that hung right over Nick's eyes. She couldn't help it. That curl was always there. When he woke up in the morning, that little curl was there. Before he went on stage, it was there. Even when he got out of the pool from swimming, that curl was still there.

The problem with that curl was it usually led to Nick's eyes. Nick beautiful brown eyes. Then his adorable face. Then his smile, that Macy tended to see the most. Then the silver chain he wore around his neck. And finally, his chest, which she could always see clearly due to Nick not buttoning the top three buttons. She could never get past his chest because she would start to blush and then have to look away so that Nick wouldn't see her blushing.

Did Macy have crush on Nick? Yes. Was it obvious? She surely hoped not. Apparently, Stella could see it. Stella constantly annoyed Macy to ask Nick out. Macy, however, could never garner up the courage. After all, he's Nick freaking Lucas, a famous rock star and one of her closest friends.

But this wasn't about her crush on Nick. This was about that adorable little curl that she loved.

Nick was sitting just sitting there on the couch, strumming on his guitar. He didn't have any paper near him, so he wasn't writing a new song. This seemed like a good time to approach him

"Hey Nick," Macy said sitting down next to him.

"Oh hey Mace," Nick said looking up from his guitar.

"I have question for you," Macy said. Nick gave her a look. "Well it's more like a request." Nick put his guitar and looked back at her.

"Shoot," Nick said.

"Can I," She paused, not sure how to phrase it. "Can I like, pull on that little curl hanging over your eyes?" Nick looked at her curiously before starting to laugh. Macy blushed. He was laughing at her. Of course he was, it was the most ridiculous request she could have ever asked him. Then he stopped laughing and smiled.

"Sure," Nick said.

"Really?" Macy asked, excitement filling through her.

"It's a little odd," Nick said. "But I can't deny you of it. However, after I request something from you" Macy looked at him curiously before smiling and reaching her right index finger up to his curl. She wrapped her finger around the piece hair and then let it go. She smiled brightly as it bounced from her finger back to its spot above Nick's eyes.

"Thank you," Macy said. Nick smirked at her sheer entertainment. "Now what's your request?" Nick looked up into Macy's chocolate brown eyes. She blushed as he looked right at her. "Nick?" Instead of responding, Nick leaned over to her a placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Macy stared at him astonished.

"Why?" Was all Macy could mutter out.

"Mace," He said taking her hand. "I just feel something special when I'm around you. I'm not sure what it is, but I know I like that feeling."

"So you kissed me because?" Macy asked. Nick leaned close to her face.

"I'd like for that feeling to be something more," Nick whispered. Macy's breath caught in her throat. Nick's face was barely an inch away from hers. This time Macy kissed him. She could feel Nick's lips turning up into a smile as they kissed. When they finally pulled away from each other, Macy leaned her head on Nick's shoulder.

"And to think," She said. "This all happened because I wanted to play with that little curl of yours." She looked up at him and smiled. "I should ask to do that more often." Nick smiled back as he wrapped his arm around Macy. He eyed the little curl that she was talking about.

He was so glad that it was there.

* * *

**I don't know about you all, but I'd love to play with Nick's curls XD. , I hope you all liked it and make sure you REVIEW!**


End file.
